heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Aggregor (Ben 10 Series)
Category:CharactersCategory:VillensCategory:Ben 10Category:Ben 10 CharactersCategory:Ben 10 VillensAggregor is an artificial Osmosian warlord whose main objective was to get to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powers of an infant Celestialsapien (which he refers to as the "Ultimate Prize") to gain unlimited power. To achieve this goal, he absorbed the abilities and forms of five powerful aliens he hunted down from the Andromeda Galaxy (P'andor, Galapagus, Andreas, Ra'ad, and Bivalvan) in order to become strong enough to search for and reassemble the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, the one item capable of leading him to his goal. Overview Physical Appearance Aggregor's appearance is similar to that of a human. However, he has small flesh-colored horns on his head and red eyes ringed with black marks (a sign of recent Osmosian energy intake). He has long, black hair. He wears a brown knee-length, open-chested tunic, baggy jeans, black calf-high boots, and wields a spear-like weapon that he can use to fire red energy projectiles. Following the absorption of his five victims, Aggregor went through a mutation similar to that of Kevin Levin, become an amalgamation of various characteristics from his absorbed targets - his new identity was known as "Ultimate Aggregor." However, unlike Kevin, Aggregor's appearance is more refined and balanced, as opposed to Kevin's random and mixed placement of alien organs - a result of a special machine he used, as Aggregor's powers have the full potency of his victims' energy. His mixed body parts were comprised of the hands and legs of Bivalvan, the front torso of Galapagus (though with a darker color), the unarmored back of Andreas as well as his arms, P'andor's faceplate on his neck, and seal on his chest, and a head resembling that of Ra'ad. His eyes became blood-red and his height increased to roughly ten feet. Personality Aggregor is a cruel, sadistic and menacing sociopath, who does whatever it takes to achieve his goals, having no remorse for any of his actions. His intelligence is extremely high and his plans go to very great lengths to succeed - as shown when he managed to trick Ben Tennyson and his team into retrieving the fragments of the Map of Infinity for him. Aggregor's abilities make him a very formidable enemy and he has managed to hold his own against even the Plumbers. He fears no one and hungers for power. Unlike most of Ben's other enemies, such as Vilgax and the Highbreed, Aggregor prefers to carry out his plans himself instead of trusting his minions to do the work, instead using said minions for less important tasks, like serving as crew on his starship, guarding, setting up equipment, or stalling his enemies. He had captured and recaptured all of the five Andromeda aliens by himself, and didn't mind impersonating a Plumber to do so. Biography Background Sometime after Kevin and the Amalgam Kids failed to capture Ben Tennyson, Servantis created Aggregor as a lab experiment. Servantis used Kevin's DNA to create a perfect copy of Kevin's absorption powers. Just like the other prisoners of Servantis, he was taught about aliens and their powers. However, after Ben removed the Omnitrix, Servantis wiped his mind and set Aggregor loose as well, since there was no need for an army anymore. Ultimate Alien In Fame, after Bivalvan was defeated, he explains that Aggregor captured him along with four others but they managed to escape to Earth. At the end of the episode, instead of the Plumbers who Bivalvan was expecting to send him back to his home planet, Aggregor appeared. His first line was "No one escapes me, Bivalvan" and he captured him. In Escape from Aggregor, Galapagus told the tale of how he and the other four aliens were captured and escaped. Aggregor revealed that his plan was to absorb all the powers and abilities of the five aliens he captured using a machine he had built back on Osmos V in order to become strong enough to gather and reassemble the four pieces of the Map of Infinity so he can travel to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powers and abilities of a newborn Celestialsapien so that he can become omnipotent (which he refers to as "The Ultimate Prize"). At the end of the episode when Ben sent Galapagus back to Aldabra, the Plumber that was transporting him is revealed to be Aggregor in disguise. In Too Hot to Handle, after Ben, Gwen and Kevin succeeded in subduing P'andor and had him sent home. Aggregor attacked the ship transporting him. Aggregor's attack resulted in the Plumbers being flung into space, killing them, while he recaptured P'andor. In Andreas' Fault, Aggregor found Andreas buried underneath the remains of a Forever Knight castle before transporting him back to his ship and putting him in a stasis pod alongside Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor, with only Ra'ad remaining to be recaptured, after which he states that then "the fun begins". In Fused, Ben, Gwen and Kevin met Aggregor face to face. It was revealed by Ra'ad that Aggregor was using the signal of the Ultimatrix to locate the aliens. Ra'ad attempted to destroy the Ultimatrix to prevent Aggregor from finding him, but the Ultimatrix attempted to scan his DNA at the same time, resulting in Ra'ad being trapped in the Ultimatrix and AmpFibian was the only alien Ben could turn into. When Aggregor arrived and defeated Kevin, Ben transformed into AmpFibian. Aggregor attempted to use AmpFibian as a replacement for Ra'ad, but Gwen used a teleportation spell to teleport herself, Kevin and AmpFibian to Kevin's warehouse. Aggregor returned to his ship to have his sensors track the Ultimatrix signal, but it was off-line because of Ra'ad's attack. Gwen and Kevin rebooted the Ultimatrix to separate Ben and Ra'ad, allowing Aggregor to find them again. Knowing he would be coming, Ra'ad quickly fled just as Aggregor came in through the roof again. After dispatching Kevin and Gwen, Ben confronted him as Brainstorm. Unfortunately, Aggregor used his spear to ground Brainstorm's lightning attacks and neutralized his electrokinetic powers with the red energy blast from his weapon (nearly killing him in the process). He then attempted to change Brainstorm into AmpFibian for his plan by stabbing and manipulating the Ultimatrix with the blade of his spear. However, Ra'ad (having been given a lecture by Kevin) returned to save Brainstorm. In the clash between Ra'ad's lightning attacks and the red energy blast of Aggregor's spear, the warehouse exploded, but Ben and Gwen were able to escape while Aggregor captured Ra'ad during the blast. With all five of his prisoners recaptured, Kevin feels Aggregor has won, but Ben, having scanned all five aliens, vows to use their powers to stop Aggregor. In Ultimate Aggregor, it was shown that after Aggregor escaped the warehouse's explosion with Ra'ad, he traveled out into the desert to call his ship and transport him. However, he found himself ambushed by the Plumbers. Unfortunately, Aggregor was prepared and unleashed a torrent of laser cannons to bring down the entire ambush while he transported himself and Ra'ad to his ship. Just as he was about to make a jump to Osmos V, the lead Plumber of the ambush used one of the downed ships to take out the hyperdrive of Aggregor's ship. Unable to leave Earth, Aggregor had to come up with a new plan. When Ben and his team tracked his ship, they were attacked by Aggregor's robots. When Lodestar boarded the ship, it self destructed. Fortunately, Lodestar was able to survive with his magnetic abilities pulling him back together. Meanwhile, Aggregor broke into Los Soledad with intent on using the Entropy Pump from Paradox's old time-traveling experiment as a replacement for the machine on Osmos V. Upon discovering where he was, Ultimate Swampfire and his group stormed Los Soledad, charging through the remainder of Aggregor's robots. Needing more time, Aggregor used a mind control device to have the five Andromeda aliens attack them. Upon being freed from his control, Aggregor recalled the aliens. When Nanomech and his team confronted Aggregor, Kevin warned Aggregor not to go through with his plan, mentioning that absorbing energy causes Osmosians to go insane, explaining Kevin's acts in the original series. Aggregor however, refuses to believe it, claiming that powerful Osmosians told that to weak Osmosians to control them. Before Kevin could convince him otherwise, Aggregor used the Entropy Pump to transfer the powers and abilities of the five aliens into himself. Humungousaur managed to stop the pump before it destroyed reality. Unfortunately, it was too late as Aggregor had completely absorbed the five aliens, transforming into his mutated state, a massive chimeric mutant, named Ultimate Aggregor. Continuing in Map of Infinity, Humungousaur, enraged that he was unable to save the Andromeda aliens, viciously attacked Ultimate Aggregor, demonstrating Humungousaur's incredible strength. Unfortunately, Humungousaur's attacks did near nothing to Ultimate Aggregor he was invulnerable as Bivalvan's armor. Thanks to Galapagus, Ultimate Aggregor was immune to Gwen's mana attacks. Showing off his newly acquired powers and abilities, Ultimate Aggregor toyed with Ben's team and easily defeated them all, greatly damaging Grandpa Max's nervous system in the process. After knocking Humungousaur out with a powerful seismic strike that destroyed a lot of Los Soledad in the process, Ultimate Aggregor left, now able to travel through space on his own. Azmuth then reveals that the reason Aggregor absorbed the aliens was so that he had the power to find the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, which will allow him to enter the Forge of Creation and obtain the greatest power in the universe. In order to stop him, Ben and the others must keep him from getting at least one of the fragments. After going through a temple filled with booby traps on Mykdl'dy, a fire/ice planet, Ultimate Echo Echo and the others nearly reach the first piece, but due to Four Arms and Kevin being forced to hold up the door that leads to the chamber holding the piece and Gwen being hit by a poison dart, they were powerless to prevent Ultimate Aggregor (who used the trio to discover the traps and lead him to the first fragment) from escaping with the first fragment of the map. In Deep, Ultimate Aggregor invaded the core of Piscciss to steal the second piece of the map, which was in the form of the planet's anti-gravity generator. With the ocean planet falling apart, Ultimate Big Chill had no choice but to save Piscciss and let Ultimate Aggregor escape. In Where the Magic Happens, the trio chased Ultimate Aggregor to the Door To Anywhere, which Ultimate Aggregor used to enter Ledgerdomain. Gaining the assistance of Charmcaster, the trio entered Ledgerdomain. When the group was in a battle with Adwaita, Ultimate Aggregor used it as a diversion to attack Adwaita from behind and steal the Alpha Rune from him, the third piece of the map, before thanking Ultimate Humungousaur for helping him and teleporting away. With only one more piece left, Ben becomes more determined than ever to stop Ultimate Aggregor. In Perplexahedron, Ultimate Aggregor travels to the Perplexahedron, which was built by Paradox to protect the fourth piece of the Map of Infinity. He uses the map's other pieces to enter the Perplexahedron and makes his way through it, where he encounters Gwen and leaves her to freeze in a snow room. He finally makes it to the fourth piece but has a battle with Ultimate Cannonbolt. Despite his best efforts, Ultimate Cannonbolt is beaten and loses the final piece to Ultimate Aggregor, who escapes the crumbling Perplexahedron, now able to enter the Forge of Creation. Despite losing the battle for the map, Ben and the others vow to stop Ultimate Aggregor once and for all. In The Forge of Creation, Ultimate Aggregor attacks Ben, Young Ben, Kevin and Gwen in the Forge of Creation and easily defeats Gwen and Kevin, leaving the Bens to fight him. Ultimate Swampfire grows vines to hold Ultimate Aggregor in place while Young Stinkfly attacks him. Ultimate Aggregor breaks free and knocks down Stinkfly, who transforms back to Young Ben. He knocks out Ultimate Swampfire, who turns back to Ben. Young Ben offers his Omnitrix to Kevin to absorb it and fight Ultimate Aggregor, but Kevin refuses and absorbs the energy from the Ultimatrix. Ultimate Aggregor enters the egg and prepares to absorb the Baby Celestialsapien, but is stopped by Ultimate Kevin, towering above Ultimate Aggregor. Ultimate Kevin attacks Ultimate Aggregor and absorbs him, reverting Ultimate Aggregor back to Aggregor and leaving him unconscious. Though Ultimate Kevin, gone insane from absorbing the Ultimatrix energy, was about to kill him, he is persuaded to spare his life by Gwen, Ben and Young Ben. Aggregor was taken into custody by the Plumbers. Later, Aggregor was sent to the Null Void. Trivia * According to Dwayne McDuffie: ** Aggregor was a much greater threat than Vilgax, even before he became Ultimate Aggregor. ** Kevin has more experience with absorbing energy than Aggregor. ** Aggregor knows about the Forge of Creation through him studying legends for his entire life. ** Ultimate Aggregor didn't just "stand there in shock" when Ultimate Kevin attacked him; rather he tried to absorb the attacks but could not due to his inexperience in absorbing that kind of energy. ** Ultimate Kevin could revert the mutation of Aggregor, and not only 1/10 of his energy, because he used a machine to turn them into pure energy, allowing him to gain the full power of the aliens and Ultimate Kevin absorbed this energy. ** Aggregor didn't place the Andromeda Galaxy aliens in the separate pods in Escape from Aggregor because he wanted to save power. * Aggregor refers to Kevin, a fellow Osmosian, as a "hatchling," a reference to their difference in age and power. ** However, this was due to the false memory implanted by Servantis, as Aggregor's powers itself came from Kevin. * Aggregor is one of the few villains that was never beaten by Ben himself. * Aggregor has none of the previous villains weaknesses (except being mad with power). Instead of sending his henchmen for the most essential of tasks like the Highbreed, he prefers to do them himself. He always thinks his plans through, unlike Darkstar. He is not arrogant enough to underestimate his enemies like Vilgax. * Aggregor's appearance is very similar to a Zabrak (more specifically Eeth Koth, Agen Kolar, Savage Oppress, and Darth Maul) from Star Wars. ** And his personality is similar to Ganondorf from "The Legend of Zelda" series, with the two studying legends of an infinite power and hunt this infinite power to govern his universe. * In the game FusionFall, there is a code set that comes with an Ultimate Aggregor Mask. * Aggregor is mentioned in Cosmic Destruction by Psyphon, who says that he considered working for Aggregor, but he preferred to work alone. Also in the same cutscene Psyphon said: "and look where it got him". However, in order for this to work, the game's events would have to take place after "Absolute Power." * Aggregor's Toon Cricket Team's name is Aggregor Aggressives. * In his first appearance, Aggregor had six horns; In all his other appearances, he had only four. * It was originally planned that the Rooters arc will begin by having Aggregor seek out Kevin, revealing that he was an experiment by the Rooters to duplicate Kevin's powers. ** If that episode was to go as planned, Aggregor's genetic code would have been breaking down resulting in his "death" having been melted into what Derrick called "ooze".